As Manhãs Seguinte
by Tecla SAP
Summary: "Você está me observando dormir?" Divertido. "Não." Culpada. LilyJames. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e tudo distinguível é somente de JK Rowling. Eu não tomo crédito por nada que você reconheça nessa história.

**As Manhãs Seguinte**

fic por corny_sloth

tradução por Marmaduke Scarlet

"Você está me observando dormir?" Divertido.

"Não." Culpada.

Ele riu de maneira gutural e ergueu as sobrancelhas sabiamente. "Lily, de verdade, não tem nada de errado em me observar dormir."

Ela abriu a boca e piscou. "Eu não estava observando você dormir. Cale a boca," disparou.

Ele suspirou divertido. "Como você desejar, minha querida." E ele fechou os olhos novamente.

"Eu realmente não estava," ela repetiu, baixinho.

"Mhm," ele murmurou.

"Oh, cale a boca," ela murmurou e escorregou o corpo contra as almofadas.

Ele soltou outra risadinha e esfregou o nariz contra o pescoço dela, sentindo o que restava do doce cheiro de seu perfume. A respiração regular dele tocou a pele dela, fazendo com que seus pelos se arrepiassem atentos.

Se havia alguma coisa que ela amava no sexo com James – além do sexo em si, é claro – eram as manhãs seguinte. A maneira como ele deixava ela se aninhar contra ela, a maneira como a pele dela sentia a dele, a maneira como ele roçava seu nariz contra seu pescoço. Isso o fazia quase perfeito, se não fosse pelo fato que ele ficava provocando-a sobre vê-lo dormir. Todas as vezes.

Ela não podia evitar, de verdade. Ele parecia tão... angelical e em paz. Ela sentia vontade de vomitar quando pensamentos dessa tipo ocorriam a ela, mas se ela tivesse vomitado cada vez que algo desse tipo surgia em sua cabeça desde que ela e James ficaram juntos, já teria se desidratado há muito tempo.

Eram inquietantes, os efeitos que ele tinha sobre ela.

Como agora, quando os dedos dele estavam se movendo para cima e para baixo bem de leve sobre seu estômago, mal chegando aos seios, e ela sentiu o puxão familiar do desejo em suas partes baixas.

Ele não estava fazendo nada. Ainda sim, deixava seus hormônios enlouquecidos.

Ela o odiava.

E então a língua dele estava lambendo o ponto sensível onde o pescoço dela encontrava o ombro, e um gemido baixinho escapou de sua garganta.

"Eu amo você," ela riu.

Ela era patética.

Ela sentiu ele sorrir contra o ombro dela, onde ele deixou beijos delicados pela pele dela, suas mãos agora indo para baixo, em direção a seus quadris, e suas pernas se abriram inconscientemente. O sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais.

"E-eu não estava observando você dormir," Ela gaguejou, quando os dentes dele mordiscaram a orelha dela e seus dedos escorregaram mais para perto de seu clitóris.

"Tenho certeza que você não estava." O sarcasmo na voz dele não passou despercebido a ela, mas Lily honestamente não se importava quando a boca dele e seus dedos estavam aumentando o prazer em seu abdômen.

"Deus, eu amo sexo de manhã," Ela gemeu, umedecendo os lábios e envolvendo o estômago dele com suas pernas, sentindo sua excitação pressionar contra ela.

Ele riu contra os lábios dela, sua língua tocando a dela em uma dança lenta e deliberada. Um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta e suas costas se arquearam quando ele rapidamente deslizou para dentro dela, cada parte de seus corpos se tocando.

Foi lendo e apaixonado, e os sons baixos de seus gemidos em sua orelha estavam a levando à loucura.

Então outro som se uniu à seus gemidos de paixão.

Um som bem diferente.

"Porra," Ele murmurou.

"Eu disse a você que deveríamos colocar um feitiço à prova de som no quarto," Ela resmungou, empurrando-o de cima dela. "Agora Harry está acordado."

"Ei!" Ele protestou. "Não é minha culpa se sou um amante tão bom que você não consegue controlar seus gritos!"

Ele mergulhou para a direita bem a tempo de evitar o vaso mirado em sua cabeça.

**Fin**

**N/A**: Então, é provável que isso seja incrivelmente sem sentido, mas eu realmente quis escrever algo… fofo. Deixe suas reviews antes de fechar a janela, por favor!

**N/T**: Primeira NC que eu traduzo… espero que não tenha ficado estranha, não é tão simples quanto parece. E eu sei que provavelmente há um erro grammatical no título, mas eu quis deixar o mais próximo do original possível. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história! E meus mais profundos e sinceros agradecimentos à **Morgana Potter Lupin **que betou a fic para mim – apesar de eu ser tão cabeça-dura e neurótica traduzindo quanto sou escrevendo hahhaha –not.


End file.
